fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow and Light: A Warlock's Vengeance
(This story was posted by Muse on the Utopia Skye forums on July 21 and August 8, 2005. It occurs after Recent Events - An Entry in Nita's Journal.) ---- Gathering up the blood of the dark hound was an easy task for Agas. She merely looked at these beasts sending her imp after them, then she could shoot them from a distance with pain inflicting spells. Shooting a corruption blast at this last hound, she watched it writhe in agony eventually dying as it ran to attack her, when the corruption overtook it. The wind picked up a bit whistling through the trees causing her robe to shift a bit against her exposed bones. Her pale skin looked slightly pink against the dark night but it was her eyes that stood out... Her eyes carried the burn of yellow hot rage in them. Her thoughts strayed to her previous scare tactics on [Caliope. The dark iron dwarves of her first attempt had been used easily as their minds were simple and weak. She was able to infiltrate their thoughts with promises of monetary gain and other darker vices and they immediately went about her task without question. However... they had failed. Agas turned and surveyed the dark trees around her as she scowled openly, taking her rage out on a Duskbat that had happened to stray in her path. Her eyes burned brighter and she sent a fire charge torching the bat where it flew its ashes falling to the ground before being swept up in the breeze. She thought of her seoncd attack and the undead that she had sent after Caliope... They were a vile group, their putrid scent making even Agas gag. They had come closer to succeeding and nearly had her, but somehow Caliope had known of their presence. Her thoughts turned back to that night, when she saw Caliope for the very first time. She could see the undead reaching for Caliope as she darted out the window risking the very life that Agas wished to take. How the bony fingers had reached and closed around…air. She had immediately sent the flesh eater back to his death for failing her, using her bare hands even, to choke the undead energy from him swiftly before turning her gaze out the window again to see Caliope staring back at her. Her rage had gotten the best of her then and she raised her arms and screamed a most unholy shout of frustration that caused even the not woken undead to shake in their tombs. Her minion looked at her his demonic eyes shining bright yellow in the night darkness, wanting more battle. It was a young one, and a smart one… it didn’t question its masters anger, or confusion. It only did the bidding she asked of it and for that, it unlike it’s predecessors would survive probably until another season. She smiled her lopsided face looking more like a painful grimace than a pleasant smile. “Soon, my devil… soon” she spoke, her voice like parchment rattling in the wind. She turned around and began to head back into the town of Brill to pick up more supplies to help her in her knowledge quest. Soon enough she would be stronger, much stronger and then she would crush that harbinger of light… As she walked her skin began to turn red the more she thought of her. Subtly her imp strayed a step behind her noticing this change and acutely aware of what would happen, having to bear the scars of many of Agas's frustrations. Not many knew the connection Agas shared with Caliope. While this afforded her an evil grin now, it also meant that short of torturing those into aiding her, she would have to in the end snuff out Caliope’s life alone. She stopped to pick up a piece of wool that had been dropped in the road. She smiled and began to cackle at the blood she saw dried in the material. In her fingertips as she touched the material she received a vision of the fight and smiled wide. “Ahh a torture...” She closed her eyes and began to thrill in partaking of the scene her vision gave her. A human as she was shown, had the very misfortune of wandering through Brill, and was given one last breath to witness his death on the receiving end of a very VERY hot bolt of immolation to the heart. The killer approaches the human grabbing him by the collar whispering something unheard to her. As he shakes him, the single piece of wool falls out of the humans pocket to land here before her. Abruptly the warlock drops the human still twitching in the throes of death to the pavement, and turns his back on him walking away. It had been another undead. Perhaps she surmised, this undead would be beneficial to her. She closed her eyes tighter trying to focus on the undeads name. Mat… Matsu... and then just as clearly as the vision had come it was gone. “DAMN it!" she said aloud, angered that her lack of season prevented a complete name to appear. She had hoped to learn of this ones name and find alliance with this undead. Even an uneasy alliance would prove to be better than none and it might even be helpful in the end. She stood up again brushing her hand as if removing some imaginary touch and continued on, her imp continuing to remain 2 steps behind her now, still wary of her emotional roller coaster. Agas knew things happened for a purpose and perhaps this “vision” was simple the first sign of many that would bring this undead to her. Before long however, her thoughts strayed to that which consumed her... “Caliope, Caliope, where might you be… Hiding from me, but never free…” She speaks her singsong rhyme of intent aloud and laughs evilly, clapping her hands in the joy of the torture she will bring Caliope. No one knows of her connection to Caliope she acknowledges again, and this causes her to laugh… because in the end as Caliope’s life ebbs from her, she will be shown as she dies alone, how it feels to be left for dead. Category:Warcraft Skye RP